


Bestest Bros

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: This semester has been the absolute best. Bokuto is finally getting to know Kuroo as well as he had wanted to in high school and they have everything in common. He couldn't imagine a better best friend. But just as he is seriously getting comfortable, he tries to bring up another topic he's sure they have in common: Girls!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Bestest Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again. Already. I had to write these bros. I love them so freaking much. 
> 
> Yep, these keep getting longer and dirtier. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> If you do want to skip the smut, stop at "It was never enough." and resume at “Sorry. Got a little carried away.” These lines have been bolded so you can easily skip.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Bokuto smashed at the buttons on his Xbox controller, willing the avatar on the screen to attack faster. His life bar was already ¾ of the way down and he never had the patience to memorize the combos which could save him. He was hunched over his crossed legs, tongue between his teeth in concentration. High kick, low kick, punch, punch, throw. His opponent slammed to the ground and he beamed at his sudden chance for victory as the other health bar dropped into the red as well. 

Kuroo shoved into his shoulder, moving his head into Bokuto's line of vision, his wild hair obscuring much of the screen. In that moment of lost focus, a quick combo destroyed the rest of his health and a large 'KO' graphic played across his side of the screen.

“Aaaahhhh, you fucking cheater!!!” he yelled pushing back at Kuroo, a wide and triumphant grin plastered across the other boy's face. With his other friends, Bokuto would have been actually mad, but for some reason, when it came to Kuroo, he could do nothing but double over with laughter. He pushed a hand against Kuroo's face, sending him sprawling dramatically. With that wild grin still firmly in place, Kuroo brought one bare foot up to slap against the side of Bokuto's face, which sent him careening in the other direction. They were both laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. 

“No way was I going to let you win the last round, dummy,” Kuroo sneered at him, and Bokuto chucked the controller, bouncing it across the rug. “Hey! Don't break your stuff, you freaking drama queen!” 

“Excuse me? I think you mean Drama Emperor. I clearly gained this title by divine right.” He'd drawn himself, chin in the air and held palms up, reverently. Kuroo chuckled and kicked at his shoulder again.

“We should probably actually work on homework, your highness.” 

Bokuto sighed. He was beyond lucky that Kuroo had ended up going to the same university as he did. They had been friends before, though distant since they attended different high schools. He had mainly hung out with Kuroo during the training camps and tournaments, but had never before had the opportunity to get to know him better. Uni had blissfully changed all that. 

First semester had been crazy busy and they'd only had the chance to hang out a couple of times. While Bokuto threw himself into college level volleyball, a necessity since he was only there on a sports scholarship, Kuroo had left most of the extra-curriculars behind. He was putting all his focus toward his pre-med program. 

This semester though, they had their core writing requirement class together. What had started as friendly study sessions quickly escalated into full-blown friendship. They hung out after class almost every day, Kuroo making sure he got his homework done and Bokuto making sure Kuroo took breaks and had at least some college fun. Most of it had revolved around Bokuto's Xbox and fighting games, but despite the consistency, he relished every moment Kuroo spent with him. It was actually kinda weird.

As he watched Kuroo lean back against his couch, stretching lazily and leaning his head back, he wondered what it was that made him stand out so much. He seemed to glow with an electric buzz that made Bokuto feel sort of frantic and raw around the edges. It had gotten better, more comfortable the more time they spent together. At first, he was always so scared of saying the wrong thing, being too loud, sharing too much. He'd suffocated other friends with his exuberance before and it made him extra wary of doing it to this person, who lit up the very air around him like he was sunrise. He'd always wanted to be better friends, but in the last couple months of really getting to know each other he'd discovered that, miraculously, they had more commonalities than differences. They liked the same sports, movies, video games, anime, music...the list went on. It seemed like almost everything he loved, Kuroo either already adored or had an interest in learning. 

Sometimes Kuroo talked about stuff that went over his head. But he liked just listening to him, seeing the passion flare in his golden eyes. He'd nod like he understood, try to throw in some form of agreement so he didn't look stupid. Even when he did make a fool of himself, Kuroo would just ruffle his two-toned hair and call him an airhead. He never got annoyed. He never avoided him or made him feel like he took up too much space. He never asked him to be less. Bokuto had never had a friend like that before. 

“Okay Bo, come on let's get our laptops open.”

“Or...” this was Bokuto's favorite comeback for whenever Kuroo tried to get them on task, and like always, his dark-haired friend narrowed his eyes and drew down one side of his mouth in a disapproving look. 

“We have to get this essay finished. It's due Wednesday and neither of us have touched it.” 

“Wednesday is a whole day away! OH! I know what we've literally never talked about for who knows what reason! All the CUTE girls in our glass! Holy baloney, I should seriously try talking to some of them. That one who always wears her hair in the braid with the barettes... She has dimples, Kuroo! DIMPLES!” Suddenly, he felt a little weird. Kuroo was still smiling, but he wasn't laughing like he usually would be at Bokuto's antics. And as he looked more closely, the scrunch that was always at the corners of his eyes was missing. He was probably just thinking about homework still. Nerd.

“Y-yeah,” Kuroo replied, very noncommittally. Bokuto huffed, raising his eyebrows.

“Don't you like any of them? Anyone not in our class maybe? Come on, you're so freaking handsome, there's got to be like, a million girls beating down your door.” 

Kuroo looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression. His eyes slipped away to the floor between his his long, outstretched legs. 

“Uh, well, I don't...really like...girls.” Kuroo peeked up at him from his downcast face. Bokuto's brain spun this sentence around, like a fat hamster on a wheel. That look. It was so...vulnerable. He knew he needed to say something, but that old fear of saying the wrong thing was hammering into him and he was just staring at Kuroo.

“Oh,” was all that managed to escape his tangled mind. If Kuroo didn't like girls, did that mean that he liked...boys? 

“You know, I think I left one of my books in my room. I'm just gonna...” Kuroo stood up rigidly and turned his back to Bokuto. Panic seized in the back of Bo's throat. He had to say something so that Kuroo knew that it was fine. He didn't have any issues with it. In fact, he'd thought about guys sometimes in a more than friendly way. He wasn't sure why this was processing so strangely for him. 

“Uh, wait, no, that's cool! So then, you like, uh, guys? We can talk about that! We don't have to talk about girls.” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he stared up at his friend. He had a feeling that if he left he wasn't going to come back. He didn't want him to leave. Everything in him was screaming that he had to stop that momentum. But how?

Kuroo put a hand through the shorter hair at the back of his neck. Bokuto thought he saw the skin turning red and searched his brain for whatever the right words would be to make his friend stay. The hamster trundled, but nothing useful came up. 

“It's fine, Bo. Don't worry about it. Sorry if that's weird. I didn't want to make things awkward, but...” Silence hung heavy for a moment. Then Kuroo picked up his backpack.

“It's not weird! It's not weird at all! I-I think about g-guys sometimes. And there are lots of people who do! Think about guys. Who are guys. It's not weird. You don't have to leave!” He slapped a hand over his mouth, angry that that last line had slipped out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. It sounded pathetic

Kuroo turned halfway back to him, a frown on his dark features. The little lines between his eyebrows were sharp where he drew them together. Bokuto had seen this expression before, but it had never been leveled at him. His head sank as his shoulders came up, hating every one of his brain cells for refusing to get him through this situation with more tact. 

“Fine, but don't fucking lie to me to like that. You don't have to lie and say 'you think about guys' just to try to make me comfortable. That's super shitty.” 

Bokuto's mouth opened and closed like a fish and he felt himself flush with indignation. It hadn't been a lie. He'd told the truth. A truth he'd actually never told anyone before. Not even his old best friend, Akaashi. He'd stumbled over it because he hadn't realized how scary it would feel coming out before it was already on the tip of his tongue. Now he was pissed. Kuroo had called him a liar. 

As his lanky friend took a step toward the door, Bokuto bolted up from the floor and grabbed his arm, yanking him back around. He still had that ferocious look on his face and Bokuto's chest was bursting with a burning, medicine feel that was making all his muscles bunch.

“I'M NOT LYING, YOU DICK! DON'T SAY THAT!” All of his volume control had gone out the window and he was basically shouting into Kuroo's face. Kuroo's lip rose in an angry sneer and he made a 'tch' sound that had Bokuto basically on fire.

“Dude, stop. You've got more machismo than anyone I've ever met. You need to stop.” Kuroo's tone had gone deadly calm, but Bokuto was in full-on rage mode and he NEEDED to wipe that look off of his friend's face right now. It hurt so bad somehow, so bad that it was strangling him.

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I'LL FUCKING PROVE IT IF I HAVE TO.”

It was like Bokuto's mind pulled back, framing the scene before him as a series of events that unfolded faster than he could process. The idea struck him so suddenly that the momentum of his rage just carried it through without a single shred of thought devoted to consequences. He grabbed Kuroo's t-shirt in both fists and jerked him forward, crushing his mouth against the other boy's. Their teeth clacked together and pain shot through his lips, but it was entirely eclipsed by the tsunami of other feelings that rolled over him.

First: Oh my god, he was kissing Kuroo Tetsurou. The way he smelled was amazing and the way he tasted was even better. The orange soda he'd been drinking was crisp on his lips, the slight scent of his smokey aftershave still clinging to his skin. It was completely and overwhelmingly fantastic.

Second: Kuroo had made this little gasp about .5 seconds after they'd slammed together, and that had sung through Bokuto in a way that he was wholly unprepared for. It had shot straight to his toes and fingertips and...other places. Also, totally fantastic.

Third: Kuroo's eyes had been wide in the moment their lips met, but they had slid closed and his face turned to fit more comfortably together with Bokuto's. His hands, which had grabbed onto Bokuto's upper arms when he'd pulled him forward, had tightened around his impressive biceps, digging in almost painfully. This was perhaps the most monstrously fantastic thing of all. 

Bokuto's mind shot back into his skull and rattled around as Kuroo shoved him away, hard. His face was bright red under his catastrophe of bangs, and his expression was twice as furious. Bokuto might have been scared, if he wasn't short-circuiting from the realization that was sinking into him. Fuck. All those feelings of nervousness, raw excitement, sheer adrenaline rush from the mere presence of his friend...it all made sense now. He liked him. Like, like-liked him. Like, wanted to touch him liked him. All those moments he'd misconstrued as envy, all the physical things he liked about him, they'd been screaming at him in a language he didn't understand that had finally translated. His fingers twitched in the empty air between them.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BOKUTO!!” He took a step back from Kuroo's outraged shout, the grimace of animosity on his friend's face too much to look right into at that moment. A little whimper escaped him as Kuroo's sharp golden eyes absolutely punctured him with fury. 

“GODDAMNIT, you idiot, are you trying to fuck with me? Didn't one of your three brain cells spark the idea that I might actually like YOU. I thought we were cool, and you're-” Kuroo stopped mid-sentence, his eyes locked low on Bokuto's body. His eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs as they shot up, his hand stalled halfway to an accusatory point. Bokuto looked down at himself. Oh no, oh no, oh no, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This was all a terrible nightmare.

The front of his gym shorts tented out from the press of his half hard dick. Now that he saw it, and he wasn't being screamed at, his nerve endings seemed to catch up and the rush of blood was quite obvious. Kissing his new best bro had definitely given him an instant hard-on. He was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

He grabbed himself and flew back onto the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, feeling a feverish blush break all over his face and chest. Kuroo had shifted slightly to watch him but Bokuto stared at the floor in complete horror. Oh no, this is it. It's over. Kuroo was going to laugh at him and walk out that door and never be his friend again. 

“Shit, Kuroo, I-I'm sorry. I didn't...please don't stop being my friend. Please. I think I just realized I like you, like a lot, like more than friends, but I don't want-”

“Shut up, Bo.” Kuroo collapsed onto the couch next to him, a hand over his mouth. Bokuto couldn't read his expression at all and it was killing him. He knew his pleading had been pathetic, but he couldn't think of anything else, so he had just let the truth pour out of him. He kept looking over at Kuroo and then back to the floor, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. 

Kuroo sat back suddenly, arm over the back of the couch and it made Bokuto flinch. His face had resumed its normal sly grin, though his cheeks were still red. He let out a single low snicker and gave Bokuto a look that seemed to simmer, forcing air from his lungs and undoing the mental labor he had put forth to contain his arousal. 

“Let me get this straight. Did you just get a boner from kissing me?”

“I-is that a pun? Did you just make a pun on purpose?” Bokuto squeaked. Kuroo's eyes shifted in thought and he laughed. Despite his rising panic, that laugh still settled comfortably in Bo's chest.

“You did. You just...” Kuroo trailed off, slapping a hand over his face. Bokuto wasn't sure what was happening. Was he laughing at him? His nerves were so raw that he was completely incapable of reading the situation, so he bet on the worst case scenario and punted.

“Sorry. Please don't be mad,” Bokuto whispered, his voice shaky. Kuroo's hand dropped from his face and his expression was serious and cutting. He leaned forward and Bokuto sank back into the corner of the sofa, his brain bouncing between fear and excitement.

“I'm not mad,” Kuroo said, smooth and dark and delicious, his lips curving to one side as one of his hands grabbed Bokuto's jaw and lifted his face toward him. “But I'm gonna fucking do something about it.” 

Bokuto felt his tongue first, glide along the seam of his mouth before his lips followed. Oh, it was so good and a small groan escaped him. Kuroo pushed his knees down, away from his chest, running his hand up Bo's thigh to the edge of his shirt, pressing down on his hip. His tongue prodded at Bokuto's teeth and he let his jaw fall open, allowing it to slip in and dart against his own. He pulled at Kuroo, wanting more of him, and felt a knee slide between his legs. It was almost too much. **It was never enough.**

Kuroo pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head in the most alluring motion and Bokuto only hesitated for an instant before running his hands over his chest and waist, trim and fit. How had he never realized how badly he wanted to do this? When he dragged his fingers over Kuroo's hips, he rocked them forward, pressing his leg into Bokuto's now fully hard cock. 

“Ah, fuck, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo leaned down, running his hands up under Bo's shirt, over his muscled frame and bringing his mouth close to Bokuto's ear. He circled his thumbs over Bo's hard nipples, making him hiss in a breath.

“Maybe you should call me Tetsurou. See how that works out for you.” A thumb drifted down to his navel and then lower, to graze against the outline of his erection. He panted, sure he'd never been so hard in his entire life.

“T-Tetsurou,” he breathed, one hand tight in Kuroo's hair, and the dark-haired man hummed against his throat, scraping teeth over skin and sucking just hard enough to make Bo gasp, but not to leave a bruise. Oh, but he wanted him to. He wanted him to do anything to him in that moment. 

Nips along his collarbone became slow, burning kisses down his abdomen, his shirt pushed up by one hand that still toyed at one sensitive peak. As hot breath blew against his belly button, the stunning realization of where this was going dawned on him and he sucked in a breath, afraid that to move or make a sound would shatter this impossible reality. Kuroo snapped his waistband using his teeth, tossing him a completely sinful expression that caused that held breath to blow out uncontrolled. Long fingers slid into the waistband and tugged at it, revealing more skin that his devilish mouth could toy with. Torturous paradise.

All at once Kuroo moved back, tugging Bo's shorts down and freeing his straining cock, which bounced against him in anticipation. As fingertips brushed over him, far too light and teasing, Bokuto flexed his hips and a low rumble of laughter came from Kuroo as he rewarded him with slow stroke in earnest.

“So eager. I guess you're not a liar after all.” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond but nearly bit his lip as the sensation of Kuroo's tongue gliding from the base of his shaft all the way to the slit at his head had him moaning uncontrollably. Kuroo lapped at the drips of pre-cum that had begun to flow from him, making Bokuto shudder with pleasure. As he wrapped his lips around his aching cock and began to move slowly down, Bo nearly wailed from the sensation.

He thought he should throw his head back, like he'd done before with girls, but he was completely enraptured by watching Kuroo work him over. The golden eyes looking up at him as his lips moved and his tongue swirled within were making Bo's eyes water. He tried to keep his hips still and started to reach for Kuroo's hair when he pulled back, remembering that girls he'd been with didn't tend to like that. 

Kuroo's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand back down to press his fingers to his devastating bed-head hair. As Bo grabbed a fist-full of his black locks, his hips jerked forward almost automatically. He clenched his teeth, ready to apologize, but Kuroo moaned, sending fiery vibrations through his dick that tore more strangled cries from his throat.

“Oh god, Tetsurou, yes. Fuck.” He started slowly fucking into his mouth, trying not to bottom out and choke him, but loving the feeling of being in control. He watched Kuroo's hand trail down his own chest and dive into his sweatpants, gripping his own straining cock and beginning to work it in sync with Bokuto's thrusts. And good fuck, if watching him do that to himself while his mouth was on Bokuto wasn't the hottest goddamn thing he had ever seen. He started thrusting harder, feeling the coil tighten in his balls as he rushed toward climax. 

“T-Tetsurou, I'm, I'm-” Kuroo hollowed out his cheeks, flicking his tongue hard against Bokuto's swollen head and the coil snapped loose, sending Bo tumbling over the peak. It had felt like Kuroo literally sucked the orgasm out of him. He shouted from the impact of it, his back arching up off the couch as his hips stuttered to a halt. Bokuto had received blowjobs before, but nothing had compared to what Kuroo had just done to him. He was fairly sure he would never recover all of his sanity. That some of it had, in fact, exploded out of him and been devoured by the beautiful man still bent between his legs.

Kuroo grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped his face quickly, moving up to straddle Bokuto as he continued working his own glistening shaft. Bo's hands went to his hips, his mouth to Kuroo's throat as he tasted his sweat-salted skin. Kuroo groaned as Bo dragged his tongue from the hollow of his throat up to his jawline.

“Tell me what you want, Koutarou.” His given name pouring from Kuroo's lips like honey sent a jolt straight to his still recovering cock, and now he fully understood why Kuroo had made his earlier request. Fuck, how could this be so hot? How had he been so completely oblivious to it before?

“I-I want you to cum, Tetsurou. I want you to cum all over me. Mess me up.” Bokuto wrinkled his nose slightly. It definitely didn't sound as sexy coming from him, but much to his surprise, it seemed to totally work for Kuroo. He was breathing hard and moaning Bokuto's name and then his teeth clamped down hard on Bo's shoulder and he felt Kuroo shudder. Hot cum shot over his abdomen and chest and he kissed at Kuroo's neck and shoulder as he held him close while he caught his breath. He hissed as Kuroo's jaw disengaged from his shoulder. His friend laughed.

**“Sorry. Got a little carried away.” **Kuroo kissed over the bite mark tenderly.****

“Ah, yeah, no complaints. Zero. Less than zero. Negative complaints.” 

“I think those are called compliments, airhead.” Kuroo was chuckling and it was giving Bokuto a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that was just too comfortable.

“Yeah. Yeah, a bunch of those. Holy shit.” 

Kuroo leaned back, casting an appraising glance over Bokuto which made him squirm a little self-consciously.

“Bokuto.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Bokuto's eyes went wide at Kuroo's question, but his face was entirely serious. A grin broke through the awkwardness on Bokuto's face and he snickered.

“Bro, I'm pretty sure I've been like, 93% your boyfriend for the last two months. You love all the shit I love. You laugh at my stupid jokes. You hang out with me all the time, even though you're way smarter and better looking than I am. Fuck yeah, I want to be your boyfriend.”

There was a beat where Kuroo's face was frozen in a soft, achingly beautiful expression that made Bokuto's heart thunder with approval. Then his friend's (boyfriend's) face split into that wide smile, his eyes crinkling in that charming way, and he ran his hands through Bo's spiked up hair, nuzzling against his forehead.

“Yeah, my standards have really slipped.” Kuroo started laughing uproariously even before Bokuto started tickling him in retaliation. They fell off the couch, managing to disentangle and clean up. Kuroo stole a pair of his shorts and they threw clothes back on haphazardly. They were both red-faced and glowing with happiness. Bokuto was still pretty sure this was all a dream, but he was going to ride the high as long as he could. If he woke up, he'd just have to try to make it a reality. 

They settled back on the floor, backs against the couch and Bokuto leaned into him. Kuroo's arm twined around his broad shoulders, easy as if he'd done it a thousand times, fingers drifting up his shoulder and into his hair. He watched Kuroo's face, his heart stuttering at the contented smile that spread across it. Kuroo reached for his backpack, dragging it over.

“We still have to do homework, you know. Get out your laptop. These essays won't write themselves.”

Bokuto sat up, keeping his face close to Kuroo's, his nose barely brushing against the other boy's cheek. Kuroo turned to look at him and Bokuto lifted one eyebrow, a devious smirk settling across his features. 

“Or...”


End file.
